hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street
Sesame Street is a children's educational television program on PBS, in production since 1969. As of 2016, new episodes are shown on HBO and then repeated on PBS. It has made several mentions of Hanna-Barbera characters and shows. Mentions of Hanna-Barbera Characters * In a Season 16 episode of Sesame Street, one of the kids has two goldfish named Tom and Jerry. When Olivia learns of their names, she says, "Well, I won't go into that." * At the end of a Letter of the Day sketch for the letter Z, Prairie Dawn exclaims, "Zoinks!", one of Shaggy's catchphrases in Scooby-Doo. * In Episode 3908, Telly compliments Baby Bear's clever idea, to which the latter replies that he's "smarter than the average bear," in reference to Yogi Bear. * In Episode 4055, Papa Bear reads from a book of bear names when trying to come up with a name for their new baby. He suggested Yogi Bear and Boo Boo. (The former may be due to the letter Y'' being the episode's featured letter.) * In the ''Sesame Place stage show, The Not-Too-Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show!, Grover (dressed as a pumpkin) must leave the scene after the Count's "Five Little Pumpkins" poem. Before he leaves, Grover says, "Exit Grover, stage left!" referencing the catchphrase of Snagglepuss. * While the T. rex performs "Do the Dino Groove" in the Sesame Street Live show Elmo's Coloring Book, Baby Bear comments that the T. rex is a regular "Fred Astaire Flintstone" as he dances. * In an early episode from the first season, Oscar the Grouch expressed his lack of interest in the letter D'' and said he’d rather watch Superman (later on the Super Friends series) instead. Incidentally, Superman would be involved with things starting with ''D. ** Before the launch of Super Friends, Superman would have his own segment where he describes certain things he defeats or is involved with that start with the letter S''. Mentions in Hanna-Barbera Shows * When Josie and the Pussy Cats crossed over to ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Melody Valentine said of the vessel the gang was following into a cave, "He didn't even say, 'Open, Sesame Street!'" * Johnny Bravo did it in two episodes: ** In "Super Duped", Johnny is walking along the street to get groceries for his mother. He repeats from the Sesame Street animated insert: "Loaf of bread, container of milk, stick of butter …" ** "The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon" is a spoof of the Grover book The Monster at the End of This Book. Johnny believes that the cartoon's title must naturally refer to him, but ultimately it is revealed that the hunk was a hunk of cheese. The same episode has the following exchange, spoofing the show's tradition of being sponsored by letters: ***Johnny: "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a bevy of beauties begging for some Bravo. (to camera) That sentence was brought to you by the letter B''." ***Little Suzy: "Oh, ''brother!" Cast Connections The following Hanna-Barbera voice actors performed on Sesame Street, either as on-camera actors or in voice roles for animated inserts: * Bob Arbogast voiced animated characters and narrated some animated inserts. * Dick Beals voices a little boy who asks various adults whether they have seen his NO. * Daws Butler lent his voice in the following segments: **His first contribution was as the voice of the man who hated frogs. **He also voiced a mad scientist teaching a Frankenstein-like monster to name words that start with F''. **He also voiced the ''J Train. **He also voiced a man trying to warn his friend when approaching a cliff, with a word that rhymes with ball. **He also voiced an orange ball who brags about being the smallest, until his brother comes in. * Ruth Buzzi played Ruthie, the owner of the Finders Keepers thrift shop, and was the voice of Suzie Kabloozie. * Nancy Cartwright, Dan Castellaneta and their co-stars from The Simpsons joined Grover in the celebrity version of "Monster in the Mirror". * Danny Dark narrated an animated insert about a man named Joe who wondered why he had a lap when sitting but not when standing. * June Foray voiced Frances the fairy, illustrating F'' words such as ''fruit and flowers. * Joan Gerber lent her voice to Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes in a series of animated segments during the earlier seasons of the series. She also did voices for "Alphabet Egg Chant" and "H'' for Horseshoe". * Kathy Gori recorded the songs "It's a Lovely Eleven Morning" and "L Look Around Song". * Arte Johnson appeared in a few second-season inserts as Wolfgang, one of his characters from ''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. * Casey Kasem voiced Robin in three animated inserts, and narrated several others, including: ** The blue man in the "Q'' for Quarter" segment, who sounds almost like Shaggy. ** The man in the "''T for TV" segment. ** He also narrated the "B'' for Bandit", "''F for Frog and Fly", and "G'' for Goat" segments. * Howard Morris voiced Jughead Jones (from Filmation's ''The Archie Show), telling a story about himself with the letter J''. * Gary Owens narrated the "Today's Secret Drawing" inserts, among others. He also played "The Man from Alphabet" in the week of test episodes. ** He was also the voice who was heard in three animated letter segments: *** The letter ''J segment after two boys remarked that the letter J'' resembled a fish hook prior to the story "Joe and the Junebug". *** He also announced a similar style segment, with the letter ''L, asking two boys, "Would you like to hear a story about the letter L''?" *** He also voiced the letter ''D segment where two boys claimed the letter D'' looked fat, prior to a jazzy story about a dog who digs for dice, wins a duck, and buys a dinosaur with a dime. ** He also voiced the man answering the telephone in the "''H for Hello" animated insert. ** He also did voiceovers for the "Y'' for Yawn" skit. * Olan Soule voiced Batman in three animated inserts. * Arnold Stang voiced a mad scientist who assembled a large capital ''H. * Lennie Weinrib voiced Superman in an early animated insert demonstrating S words. External Links * Muppet Wiki: Category:TV Mentions Category:Yogi Bear Category:Scooby-Doo Category:TV Shows Category:The Funtastic Index